


Evolution

by Tieleen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 05:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tieleen/pseuds/Tieleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>I found God in the woods.</em> Gods and science and the process of going forward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evolution

I found God in the woods. 

I didn’t know it was God at first; it didn’t look much like the bearded guy in the sky like in all those books. It was furry and bristly and kind of a bundle, and it growled when I got close.

It was the only thing its size in that whole stretch of woods, but in the end it let me scratch behind its ears and take it home. I still didn’t know, then; it just seemed kind of a good idea.

After I realized, after I made sure it was really true and not some crazy drug trip or something, I understood that it sort of only made sense. Those books, you know, well, at least the one I know, they say God made us in his image, and he probably did; only biology doesn’t work like that, right? You have other books that tell you that. 

So he probably started us real small, too small to think much or really do much of anything except maybe eat and mostly exist. And we existed, more and more of us, _making_ more, and that’s kind of the genius twist, because Gods don’t really need to survive, but mostly they don’t really need to procreate. 

But seriously, I mean, I don’t know how much actual genius was involved there, or even how much real thinking, because the God I met, he didn’t really seem all that much about the long term plans. He seemed more about eating anything that was smaller than him and maybe getting his ears rubbed.

God _is_ a guy; I checked. It was a little disappointing, really, but I guess in the larger view it was always a fifty-fifty chance. I mean, if you really do go for that in his image stuff.

So the thing is -- we made more, right, and we became more, and we grew and moved and ate and in the end we had fur too, and we growled, especially if there had been anyone around to try and scratch us behind the ears. But of course there wasn’t, because we were _it_ \-- us and all the things like us that were still _us_ , and…

Maybe I’m saying it wrong. But you know, I never read much of the God books and I never read much of those other books either, but once you have something that starts to move, it doesn’t just _stop_. 

I took it back to the woods in the end. It wasn’t really right. We kept going and we maybe kind of left him behind, but God wasn’t a tame thing and he wasn’t mine. Plus I was always a little sure I’d reach out to rub his ear some time, and he’d bite my finger off.


End file.
